


A little mayhem only hurt neckbeards.

by Rinusagitora



Category: Bleach, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Misogyny, Self-Indulgent, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: Listen it's Goretober & I haven't done anything so have this.





	A little mayhem only hurt neckbeards.

Whenever something hadn't gone wrong in awhile, Karin got fidgety. She picked her cuticles, her eyes darted back and forth. None of it soothed the heavy pit in her gut.

Damien, a fellow demon and a... begrudging friend (it was complicated) snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Are you doing the thing where you check out? Do I need to call your boyfriend or something?"

"No." Karin slapped his hand out of her face. They weren't that good of friends. "Do you ever get the feeling we're waiting for an earthquake, and the longer it doesn't happen, the worse it's gonna be?"

Damien blinked owlishly. "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

Karin sighed. She massaged her sinuses. "Nothing's gone wrong in like... three days. I feel like something bad is building up."

"Do you wanna go cause some mayhem?"

"A little. This is different, though. It's less than I haven't done anything bad in a while and more that nothing catastrophic has happened in days."

Damien hummed. "Well... I have no idea why you're freaking out about a little mayhem, but if it makes you feel better, whatever comes around, we can deal with it."

Karin smiled at Damien. "Hey, thanks."

"You know that fake bitch Vicky?" said an obnoxious and all too familiar voice. "Two faggots convinced her to have a fucking three-way with them. Brian and Damien. I have literally no idea how they convinced her to do it, but I swear they're doing it just to get back at me. I mean, I've got two hundred eighty-four subs on YouTube now, they're clearly envious of my popularity so they gotta cause a scene to take the limelight."

And there it was. All was well with the world again.

Karin and Damien flew to their feet, hopped over the stone wall, and landed next to Leonard and his douchebag posse. She sneered. 

"You wanna get fucked up, baby?" she cooed. Leonard turned to run. His friends escaped, but he was small enough she managed to kick him in the back of the knee while he ran. He tripped, and the water in his skull spilled onto the grass, which immobilized him.

"This one is mine," Damien said. "It's only fair. He insulted my girlfriend and my boyfriend."

Karin pulled a switchblade from her waistband. "Oh, please," she said, "just let me stab him once? I, hone-onna, am obliged to defend women in love."

He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine," he grumbled, as his tail twitched like the tail of an irritated cat. "Anything below the neck is free game."

Those were satisfactory terms for Karin. She crouched next to Leonard. His eyes were watery, and on top of his unwashed smell, he smelled like piss. She laughed. "Scared?" she asked as she stroked his face with the flat end of her switch blade. "Boohoo! Maybe you should learn some manners. You won't be so scared if you had some manners," she said. 

"I really hate men like you. When I was alive, men were the motherfucking bane of my existence. My mom died, and my dad ignored it. My brother became so overbearing I killed myself. The only reason I came back to life was thanks to Toushirou. Sweet Toushirou. He's my knight in shining armor. You know why? Because he's sweet. He listens to me. He never controls me or belittles me. It's why you're alone, Leonard. Where are your friends now, Leonard? They ran away because you have men for friends and men only serve themselves." 

"P-please," Leonard begged.

"It's too late for mercy. I'm gonna cut you open and my friend Damien is gonna kick you around like a motherfucking hackeysack until you're. Bled. Dry."

Karin raised her switchblade above her head. Leonard craned his head to see it glint in the afternoon light. She plunged it into his chest. The wound bubbled when she pulled it out.

"I didn't think you'd go for a lung," Damien said. "I almost just wanna watch him suffocate now."

She wiped her knife on her pants. "Do whatever you want. I'm gonna go find my boyfriend," she said.

Damien clapped Karin on her shoulder. "Catch you later, then."

Karin smiled down at Leonard as blood poured from his bill. "Yeah, catch you later," she said.


End file.
